The Prince of Darkness
by Angelius Cullen
Summary: Vergil's fall from grace. From Son of Sparda to Slave of Mundus. this is his story.Takes place between DMC 3 & DMC1. PLZ R&R this is a ONE shot unless the reviews speak otherwise. L8R DAYZ


The Prince of Darkness

The Prince of Darkness

My body ached and my head screamed as I tried to stand. I felt as if I would have been ripped apart. Yamato still in my grasp I stood. In the pure pool of blood that I stood in I felt my blood began to heal.

_Damn you Dante you've finally surpassed your older brother._

In the crimson sky behind me a light flickered. I turned and grasped the hilt of Yamato. His blade whined softly in its sheath thirsty for more blood. My gaze searched the bloody skies until I saw him. The three electrified lights that symbolized the king of the Underworld, Mundus. A smile crossed my lips. Yamato might get just what he wants.

"It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." And I charged through the bloody graveyard. It wasn't long until the first few demons began their assault. They were mere animated skeletons; needless to say Yamato reduced them all to pieces in a matter of seconds. Not too long after that Blood Goyles began to flock from the very ground surrounding me and into the very air. I resorted to leaping from tombstone to tombstone striking down any in my wake. For every one demon I killed three sprung up in its place.

There stood several thousand of them in my path. Just beyond the immense horde of demons lied a tremendous castle that reached into the blood ridden sky with huge black pillars and towers that stared down upon the rest of the Demon world. The lights of Mundus stared glared down at me from above the highest tower. I had no other choice but to release every once of power I had left and let the darkness eat me alive.

"MUNDUS!! YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT MY FATHER NOR SHALL YOU DEFEAT ME!! SPARDA'S BLOOD FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS!!" I shouted as my voice began to morph as well as my body. I pulled the trigger and released my devil onto the awaiting army.

The ground shook as if the Earth itself were laughing at the scene it watched. I readied myself as the army began to fall upon me. With a flash of light fifty or so demons were released, stricken down in one swing of the mighty Yamato. The same fate fell upon several hundred more until I dove into the fray to make my path to the Demon King himself. I darted in and out of my foes as a blue flash letting Yamato find his way through limbs and organs as well as horns huffs and other appendages.

This went on for what felt like days. I drove myself deeper into Mundus' forces while the Demon King watched in amazement. I forced my way through a flock of Blood Goyles with a couple of summoned swords, and slowly stepped through the open steel doors of his fortress. Everything was quiet once inside, nothing made a sound. Then suddenly something scratched at the door at the other end of the long hall. I cautiously walked down the hallway and opened the door with Yamato in my clawed hand. The door flew off its hinges and the darkness swarmed before me. But something was wrong. I felt as if this wasn't just an absence of light but as if the darkness was alive. As soon as that thought crossed my mind it hit me.

Yamato was cast out of my hands and was swallowed by the darkness. Before I could react the crushing blackness slammed into me and hurled me through it. From the darkness several swords pierced my sternum and arms. The pain was excruciating, so much so that my demonic form fled from me and I was left to bleed into the darkness. The ground roared with laughter again and the darkness began to lighten. The laughter continued until the darkness evaporated and a man with long black hair giggled his delight.

"The mighty Vergil. The First Son of Sparda how wonderful."

"Mun….Mundus" I gasped trying to breathe properly.

"Yes you will make a fine servant for me Vergil but we will have to give you a new name. How about…Nelo Angelo."

"N….Ne….NEVER!!" I yelled with my last bit of strength.

"Oh you'll join me or you will die." He said. Then he plunged his own sword through my heart and the ferocious charge made me roar in pain before the darkness overtook me and I was left to die.

"You don't get it Vergil….." a voice called through the darkness.

"You were not meant to face me……"

"You are no where near as powerful….."

"Not like your brother……"

"Not like Dante….."

_Damn you Dante_


End file.
